List of Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales characters
This is the list of Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales characters. All the Disney characters will appear in CGI and sometimes in walkaround form. Character list Peanuts *Charlie Brown *Lucy van Pelt *Linus Van Pelt *Sally Brown *Snoopy *Woodstock *Woodstock's bird friends (Bill, Harriet, Olivier, Raymond, Fred, Roy, Wilson, and Conrad) *Snoopy's siblings (Spike, Belle, Marbles, Olaf, Molly, Rover, and Andy) *Peppermint Patty *Marcie *Schroeder *Rerun van Pelt *Franklin *Violet *Pigpen *The Little Red-Haired Girl *The Bullies (from Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown) *Brutus *Joe Agate *Lila *Royanne *Joe Rich Kid *Tapioca Pudding *Patty *Lydia *Thibault *Shermy *Eudora *Maynard *Naomi *Ethan *Cormack VeggieTales *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Junior Asparagus *Laura Carrot *Lenny Carrot *Baby Lou *Scooter Carrot *Phillipe and Jean-Claude *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Archibald Asparagus *Mom and Dad Asparagus *Frankencelery/Phil Winklestein *The Monsters (from Where's God when I'm Scared?) *Petunia Rhubarb *Grandpa George *Annie Onion *Pa Grape *Ma Grape *Tom and Rosie Grape *Nebby K. Nezzer *Mr. Lunt *The Peach *Khalil the Caterpillar *Libby Asparagus *The Scallions *The Bad Apple *The Fib *Harry the Penguin and his Penguin allies *Ducks *QWERTY the Computer *Dr. Flurry and his three Penguin Minions Dick Tracy *Dick Tracy Mickey Mouse and Friends *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Pluto *Chip and Dale (in their Rescue Rangers forms) *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Webby Vanderquack *Launchpad McQuack *Darkwing Duck *Gosalyn Mallard *Honker Muddlefoot *Gadget Hackwrench *Monterey Jack *Zipper *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Max Goof *Clara Cluck *Panchito Pistoles *Jose Carioca *The Aracuan Bird *Ludwig von Drake *Humphrey the Bear *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Ortensia The Three Little Pigs *Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, and Practical Pig Kingdom Hearts *Sora *Kairi *Namine *Roxas *Riku *Aqua *Axel *Dream Eaters (Spirits) Winnie the Pooh series *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Eeyore *Tigger *Rabbit *Kanga and Roo *Kessie *Owl *Gopher *Lumpy *Christopher Robin *Darby *Buster Lilo and Stitch *Lilo *Stitch *Jumba *Pleaky *Nani Disney Princess The couples *Snow White and her Prince *Cinderella and Prince Charming *Aurora and Phillip *Ariel and Eric *Belle and the Beast *Aladdin and Jasmine *Pocahontas and John Smith *Mulan and Shang *Tiana and Naveen *Rapunzel and Flynn *Anna and Kristoff Their friends *The Seven Dwarfs (Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Bashful, Sneezy, Sleepy, and Dopey) (In their 7D forms) *Jaq and Gus *Perla and Suzy *Fauna, Flora, and Meriwether *Flounder *Sebastian *Scuttle *King Triton *Melody *Scuttle *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts and Chip *Abu *Genie *Carpet *Meeko and Flit *Mushu *Cri-Kee *Louis the Alligator *Pascal *Maximus *Olaf the Snowman *Elsa the Snow Queen *Sven the Reindeer Lady and the Tramp *Lady *The Tramp *Tony and Joe Robin Hood *Robin Hood *Maid Marian *Little John *Friar Tuck Pinocchio *Pinocchio *Jiminy Cricket *Geppetto *Figaro and Cleo *The Blue Fairy Dumbo *Dumbo *Timothy the Mouse *The Crows Bambi *Bambi *Thumper *Flower *Faline Alice in Wonderland *Alice *The White Rabbit *The Mad Hatter *The March Hare *Tweedledee and Tweedledum *The Cheshire Cat Peter Pan and Tinkerbell *Peter Pan *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *Tinkerbell *Terence *Iridessa *Fawn *Silvermist *Rosetta *Periwinkle 101 Dalmatians *Pongo *Perdita *The puppies *Lucky *Cadpig *Rolly *Spot Song of the South *Br'er Rabbit *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear The Jungle Book *Mowgli *Bagheera *The Vultures The Lion King *Simba *Nala *Rafiki *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa *Kovu *Kiara Disney/Pixar films Toy Story series *Woody *Buzz Lighyear *Bo Peep *Jessie *Hamm *Rex *Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head *Slinky Dog *Squeeze Toy Aliens *Bullseye *Ken *Barbie *Mr. Pricklepants *Chuckles the Clown *Dolly *Buttercup *Wheezy the Penguin *Trixie A Bug's Life *Flik *Atta *Dot *Slim *Francis *Heimlich *Tuck and Roll *Dim *Rosie Spider Monsters Inc. *Sulley *Mike *Boo *Celia The Incredibles *Bob Parr *Helen Parr *Dash Parr *Violet Parr *Jack-Jack Parr *Frozone *Tony Rydinger *Edna Mode Cars *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Sally Cerera *Luigi and Guido *Ramone *Flo *Filmore *Sheriff Ratatouille *Remy *Emile *Linguini Up *Carl *Russell *Dug the Dog Brave *Merida Planes *Dusty Crophopper *El Chupabra *Ishani *Rochelle *Sparky *Dottie The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Quasimodo *Esmeralda *Clopin Hercules *Hercules *Megara *Phil *Pegasus Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Roger Rabbit *Baby Herman *Benny the Cab *Jessica Rabbit The Emperor's New Groove *Kuzco *Pacha *Kronk *Bucky Brother Bear *Kenai *Koda *Rutt and Tuke The Disney Afternoon The Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Zummi Gummi *Grammi Gummi *Gruffi Gummi *Tummi Gummi *Cubbi Gummi *Sunni Gummi *Gusto Gummi *Princess Calla Talespin *Baloo *King Louie *Kit Cloudkicker *Rebecca Cunningham *Molly Cunningham Bonkers *Bonkers D. Bobcat Country Bear Jamboree *Henry *Shaker (Terrence) *Wendell *Teddi Barra *Ernest *Liver Lips McGrowl *Trixie *Big Al *Bunny *Bubbles *Beulah *Gomer *Zeke *Zeb *Ted *Fred *Tennessee *Oscar *Buff *Max *Melvin *Sammy Star Wars *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Darth Vader *Yoda Star Tours *Captain Rex (RX-24) *F-22 *F-23 *F-24 *G2-9T *G2-4T *Aly San San *AC-38 (Ace) The Muppets *Kermit the Frog *Miss Piggy *Fozzie Bear *Gonzo *Rizzo the Rat *Rowlf the Dog *Animal *Dr. Teeth *Zoot *Ffloyd Pepper *Janice *Waldorf and Statler *Sam the Eagle *The Swedish Chef *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker *Bobo the Bear *Pepe the Prawn *Lew Zealand *Clifford *Bean Bunny *Thog *Scooter *Walter *'80's Robot *Robin the Frog *Camilla the Chicken *Sweetums Disney Villains Official Villains *Pegleg Pete *Maleficent *Jafar and Iago *The Evil Queen *Cruella de Vil *Captain Hook and Mr. Smee *Dr. Facilier *Ursula *Flotsam and Jetsam *Scar *Ed, Shenzi, and Banzai *Hades *Pain and Panic *Chernabog *Yzma *Shan-Yu Unofficial Villains *Xemnas *Larxene *Vidia *The Pink Elephants *Heffalumps and Woozles *The Weasels *The Big Bad Wolf *The Three Little Wolves *The Queen of Hearts *Governor Ratcliffe *Claude Frollo *The Beagle Boys *Negaduck *Don Karnage *Fat Cat *Mortimer Mouse *Profossor Ratigan *Shere Khan and Kaa *Arthur and Cecil *The Heartless *Dream Eaters (Nightmare) *Medusa *Madam Mim *Captain Gantu *Prince John and Sir Hiss *Sheriff of Nottingham *The Rhino Guards (from Robin Hood) *Mother Gothel *Emperor Zurg *Pete Prospector *Lotso *Hopper and Molt *Randall *Roz *Syndrome *Chick Hicks *King Candy/Turbo *Professor Zundapp *Dr. Drakken *Shego *Hans (from'' Frozen'') *Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz *Constantine the Frog Disney Channel Stars *The Jonas Brothers *Chelsea Kane *Jasmine Richards *Nicole Anderson *Selena Gomez *Demi Lovato *David Henrie *Jake T. Austin *Raven Symone *Kyle Massey *Maia Mitchell *Orlando Brown *Annalise van Der Pol *Dylan and Cole Sprouse *Ashley Tisdale *Brenda Song *Zendaya *Ross Lynch *Laura Marano *Reba Buhr Kim Possible *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Rufus the Naked Mole Rat The American Dragon: Jake Long *Jake Long *Fu Dog Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb *Perry the Platypus *Candace Flynn *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Stacy Hirano *Buford *Baljeet *Jeremy Johnson Wreck-It Ralph *Ralph *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Fix-It Felix Jr. *Sargeant Calhoun Big Hero 6 *Hiro Hayada *Baymax Celebrites *John Tartaglia *Taylor Swift *Ashanti *Elisabeth Harnois *Kelly Hu Trivia *All the good characters mentioned above will sing "Life's a Happy Song" along with the employees and the guests. Category:Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales